Point of View
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Ini hanya pandanganku saja. Bukan berarti orang harus menyetujuinya. Bukan berarti juga orang harus tidak menyetujuinya. Aku juga tidak mengambil untung apapun. Warning: Typos, OOC, rush plot, etc. Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu. It belongs to Furudate Haruichi. I just own this story.

Warning: OOC, typos, etc.

Ugya-kun Upaupa presents you a ficlet of Haikyuu!

Point of View

"Hei! Ayo main remi!"

"Ayo~!"

"Apa kau mengerti cara untuk menyelesaikan soal ini?"

"Oh. Itu cukup mudah kok. Begini..."

"Huuf," aku menghela nafas pendek.

"Ada apa Tsuki?" tanya Yamaguchi yang ada di sebelahku.

"Tak apa. Hanya meratapi kenapa soal ini terlalu mudah," jawabku dengan santai.

"Oh. Percaya yang sudah terima undangan dari universitas ternama. Soal begini pun juga bukan hal besar bagimu," katanya sambil menatap iri padaku. Dia sendiri menggaruk-garuk kepalanya setelah membaca sekilas buku matematikanya.

"Begitu?" responku singkat.

"Kau terlalu cuek," jawabnya frontal lalu kembali fokus pada soal yang terpampang di buku tulis matematikanya.

Suasana kelas cukup ramai. Guru yang mengajar sedang tidak ada di jamnya sehingga beliau meninggalkan tugas pada kami. Walaupun begitu aku tidak peduli dengan keramaian ini. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk membuat kegaduhan atau keluhan atau apapun itu. Aku hanya perlu mengerjakan tugas ini sampai selesai dan belajar materi selanjutnya. Kenyataannya, aku memang sudah selesai mengerjakannya.

Bagiku, semua ini terlalu mudah. Tugas yang harus kukerjakan, tes yang kuhadapi, berbagai masalah yang kuhadapi. Semua terasa menyulitkan namun terasa mengalir begitu saja. Semua selesai begitu saja setelah aku tidak sadar mengerjakannya.

"Hei, lihat ini! Ini foto Tobio-san setelah dia baru saja selesai kegiatan klub!"

"Terlihat biasa saja sih bagiku. Tapi aku tahu kau suka padanya, jadi kau tergila-gila, 'kan?"

Cinta. Hal yang dapat kaurasakan pada seseorang atau beberapa orang. Entah bagaimana rasanya. Kata orang ketika jantungmu berdegup kencang saat melihat lawan jenismu, itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Tapi, apa memang benar itu?

"Lulus SMA nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sepertinya cukup masuk universitas dengan jurusan yang kukuasai."

"Aku sendiri sepertinya akan langsung bekerja saja."

Masa depan dan karir. Sebuah pemikiran yang menurutku terlalu ambisius. Maksudku, kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana masa depanmu akan berlangsung. Semua itu tergantung bagaimana perlakuanmu sekarang. Jika sekarang saja tidak berusaha dan hanya mengeluh, bukankah masa depanmu—jangankan masa depan ataupun karir—kelulusanmu bahkan hanya kebohongan belaka?

"Hei~! Tsuki!" seru Yamaguchi yang duduk sebangku denganku. Sepertinya dia sudah memanggilku berkali-kali. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah selesai, jadi kau tidak memedulikanku yang belum selesai dengan tugasku, ya! Dasar sombong."

Aku menghela nafas lagi. "Lalu, kau mau minta aku apa?"

"Ajari aku," jawabnya langsung dengan senyum tanpa dosa sama sekali. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Dengar? Sudah bel istirahat. Aku lelah dengan suasana kelas ini. Jadi, bisa kau persilakan aku untuk keluar kelas sebentar?" ucapku meminta ijin pada Yamaguchi.

"Hee?! Jangan begitu, Tsuki! Aku belum jawab apa-apa! Kau tidak boleh pergi dulu! Hei!" aku tidak mengindahkan penolakan Yamaguchi dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas. "Hei, tunggu!"

-Point of View-

Cinta. Masa depan. Karir.

Kalau memikirkan hal-hal tersebut di masa SMA ini, rasanya terdengar seperti mimpi. Belum terwujud sepenuhnya. Hanya angan yang belum pasti didapat. Belum pasti akan terjadi di kehidupan yang akan datang.

Bahkan aku tak tahu kapan aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Bisa saja beberapa menit lagi aku mati. Entah apapun kejadian yang menimpaku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan bermimpi terlalu jauh. Atau aku akan menyesalinya jika mimpi itu tidak terwujud saat aku sudah mati.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola voli memantul cukup keras di kepala belakangku. Kegiatan bersantai sambil berlatih tosser terhenti untuk mencari siapa pelaku kejahatan yang telah mencuri waktu latihan santaiku. Dari tepi lapangan voli, terdapat seseorang yang memakai baju olahraga yang sama denganku. Kaos putih dengan celana hitam pendek. Tatapan matanya tajam ditemani senyum yang terkesan mengerikan. Namun terlihat biasa bagiku.

"Lagi-lagi kau bertingkah sombong dengan hanya melatih tossermu dihadapan adik kelas, ya?" ucap Kageyama sambil menunjukku dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Kebetulan dia juga mendekatiku setelah berhasil mengenai bola volinya ke kepalaku.

Sekarang aku sedang mengikuti klub voli. Kelas 12 sebenarnya boleh tidak mengikuti klub apapun. Tapi, bukan berarti aku dilarang untuk mengikuti kegiatan klubku kan? Lagipula, aku hanya ingin bersantai saja disini.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat latihan dan hanya ingin bersantai seperti itu, lakukanlah di pinggir lapangan. Bukan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Atau setidaknya jangan berlatih sendirian," saran Kageyama sambil menunjuk ke arah utara di mana para adik kelas sedang mencoba melakukan receive dengan baik.

"Disana tidak nyaman. Lebih nyaman di sini," jawabku terhadap sarannya. Kageyama hanya mendengus pasrah mendengar jawabanku.

Bukankah ini fasilitas sekolah? Jadi aku sendiri juga bebas menggunakannya, 'kan?

-Point of View-

"Jadi, begitu pandanganmu?" tanya Hinata setelah aku menceritakan berbagai hal yang kupikirkan hari ini. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju ke rumah. Sebenarnya juga bersama teman-teman seklub. Di pinggir jalan sepi ini kami berjalan sambil mengobrol, ditemani sinar matahari sore. Sinar yang terlihat kelelahan, tenggelam perlahan dari kota ini.

"Jujur saja. Pandangan masa mudamu itu terlalu terdengar dewasa tahu~. Kau ini masih SMA. Setidaknya tundalah pandangan itu sampai kau kuliah di dua semester terakhir sebelum wisuda nanti,"

"Masa muda? Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan hal seperti itu? Bahkan aku tak mendapatkan kesenangan apapun di sekolah. Karena sekolah adalah tempat untuk belajar. Bukan bersenang-senang seenaknya sendiri. Mungkin memang ada hiburan di sekolah. Tapi itu bukan prioritas. Yang menjadi prioritas kita di sekolah adalah belajar. Bukan bergurau setiap waktu, menjalin cinta atau bermimpi jauh ke depan. Jika kau mengeluh untuk bersekolah, kau tinggal berhenti sekolah saja. Aku yakin, jika kau mengikuti keinginanmu kau akan lebih nyaman dan senang. Iya, 'kan? Daripada kau harus melakukan hal yang kau keluhkan."

"Hentikan. Aku tidak akan mudah mencerna seluruh perkataanmu yang banyak dan cepat itu," keluh Hinata.

"Nah? Kau mengeluh. Padahal kau bisa saja menghentikanku di tengah aku berbicara," kataku memberinya nasehat.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan, Tsuki."

"Kau benar," ucapku membenarkan pernyataannya.

End

Yak, dan aku malah buat oneshot aneh ini. Entah juga. Lagi pengen buat oneshot aja. Membiarkan dua MCku terbengkalai gitu aja, rasanya... *evil smile*

Dan ini keluaran pertamaku di fandom Haikyuu! Juga keluaran pertamaku untuk Ficlet. Jadi ini ya rasanya bikin ficlet? :'3 *terharu sendiri*

Terima kasih sudah membaca Ficlet ini! Maaf kalau semisal ada yang kurang berkenan selama kalian baca ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review! ^^


End file.
